eldiarfandomcom-20200216-history
Edlun
Population: 932, Size: 15 acres Wealth: 9,320 gp. Max value for sale: 308 gp. Max pawn value: 1,631 gp Demographics: Human (50%), Halfling (29%), Elf (13%), Dwarf (3%), Gnome (2%), Half-Orc (2%), Half-Elf (1%) Brudervale is the headquarters of a major family or guild, and is known for its flowers. The ruler is illegitimate, and the Village is on the verge of civil war. There is some tension between the races. Shops Tavern: The Black Fiddle Owner: Uraim Graybeard, Male Dwarf Details Location: In a market quarter. The street outside has drunken revelers. Description: The tavern is a timber framed rowhouse, with a gray tile roof and dead hedges. It contains piles of scrolls and books on the counter and along the walls and a dance floor. Specials: Duck Pie with Peaches and a Mug of Perry (5 sp) Drake Ramen with Garden Greens and a Mug of Perry (5 sp) Lamb Stew with Peas (4 sp) Other Patrons: None Blacksmith: Naal's Bastion Owner: Naal Amakiir, Male Elf Details Location: In a temple ward. The street outside is shaded by large trees. Description: The blacksmith is a stucco big orb-like building, with a gray tile roof and a large cellar. It contains a small wood oven and a large hot forge in the middle of the shop. The basement connects to the sewers and is used for smuggling. Specials: Ring Mail (phb 145) (29 gp) Shield (phb 145) (10 gp) Ammunition, +1 (dmg 150) (25 gp) Other Patrons: Murook Hortond, Female Half-Orc Details Jeweler: The Deva's Stone Owner: Galiamund Klein, Female Human Details Location: In a side street near the town gate. The street outside is filled with the smell of damp earth. Description: The jeweler is a plaster tower, with a blue tile roof and nicely trimmed hedges. It was once a barracks, and has a collection of arms and armor. It contains curtains draped over the walls and several framed paintings of necklaces. It's unusually noisy, with a venomous cleric trying to raise a mob. Specials: Exquisite Ring (3 gp) Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Used Jeweler's Tools (phb 154) (24 gp) Other Patrons: Ennastria Holimion, Female Elf Details Julice Wilmont, Female Human Details General Store: The Glowing Merchant Exchnage Owner: Ana Horiessus, Female Elf Details Location: In a market quarter. The street outside ominously quiet and empty. Description: The general store is a terra cotta big orb-like building, with a brown shingled roof and softly blowing chimes by the door. A number of hunting trophies line the walls. It contains a suit of armor on the back wall and a decomissioned carriage serving as shelving for goods. Specials: Potter's Tools (phb 154) (10 gp) Cobbler's Tools (phb 154) (24 gp) Signet Ring (phb 150) (5 gp) Other Patrons: Dee Thorngatep, Female Halfling Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Williamina Andreantti, Female Human Details The house is a brick large single storey building, with a gray tile roof and a row of flowers around the building. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an enclosed flame. A small stockpile of boxes and barrels are messily crammed into a corner. Category:Settlements